


Lost

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: monstax - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death In Dream, Death, Loneliness, Loss, Love, M/M, Mugging, Nightmares, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Minhyuk wakes up from a dream.





	Lost

It was late at night, Minhyuk woke up with sweat dripping down his face and his heart beating fast.  
As his eyes adjusted to the lighting he realized it was all just a dream, a stupid dream.  
He moved to grab the bottle from his bedside, tipping it up he drank till he was catching his breath.  
He closed the lid pinching the bridge of his eyes as he thought about his dream.  
It had never been this vivid before. He could clearly see the blood on the ground, spreading slowly, reflecting the street lights. He could see his own reflection in the blood, he felt it on his hands, it's sticky and thick texture, as he desperately tried to press down on the wound.  
His boyfriend lay on the ground, he was very still now, very pale.  
Minhyuk started losing hope as he cried out fpr help, but he couldn't hear his own voice. All he heard was a constant beeeeee…..p as if someone's heart had stopped beating.  
After what felt like hours he felt arms pushing him away, picking up the body in front of him. His body had gone numb, eyes hollow, his mind was blank and he just felt himself being taken somewhere too.  
He looked at the blood that caked his arms,it was dry now, a very dark red in colour.  
A stream of blood flowed down his arm mixing with the dry stuff, making him realize all the blood he saw wasn't just his boyfriend's.  
He was bleeding too.  
He looked up to see the body being put into an ambulance, and opened his mouth to say something, though no words came out. Instead his eyesight became blurry till he saw only darkness. He passed out.  
He then woke up in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown. A few minutes later, his friends surrounded him with grave faces. All except one, Hyunwoo wasn't there and it all rushed back to him.  
The mugging, the shots fired, the knife… the blood.  
“Where is he?” He asked already dreading what he would hear as the faces became more sympathetic and sad.  
He sat there feeling tired and lost all over again as his friends tried to explain how Hyunwoo was no longer with them anymore.  
He didn't want to ever wake up again, he didn't know why he even did in the first place. Without Hyunwoo his life seemed to have lost all it's meaning. They had been together for so long, he couldn't dream of a life without him.  
However Minhyuk didn't let himself shatter and break till everyone had left. He let out all his hurt pain and regret.  
If he hadn't insited that they go to see the late night show that day, none of this would have happened.  
Hyunwoo….  
All Minhyuk could do was cry, till he became dehydrated and then some…  
Why….  
Why…  
Why….

The bottle slipped from Minhyuk's hand when he realised the all too clear dream wasn't a dream but a flashback.  
Hyunwoo was no longer with him….


End file.
